Criminal Tea Party
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [CAITLYN X VI] "A vida no PCPD não é fácil, mas não impossível. É por isso que existe uma pausa para o almoço, lanche e descanso. Minha pausa e a de Vi é pontualmente às 5 horas da tarde, como comanda a tradição. Mas hoje... Apenas hoje pude perceber algumas coisas em Vi que antes nem sequer imaginava". Caitlyn's Point of View. AVISO: YURI, ORANGE - F/F - Smut/Fanservice
1. Chapter 1

**Heya pessoas! Eu sei que eu disse há milênios atrás que já tinha uma fic CaitxVi pronta, o que é verdade, mas na época em que eu escrevi a historia – que era interligada à minha primeira diaxleo fic - Jinx foi lançada, e fui forçada a mudar totalmente a saga =/ Por hora só vou postar oneshots, ainda sou uma binbougami, Infelizmente. Mas tenha certeza que mais fics CaitxVi vem por aí!**

Ah, e quem conseguir ler com a voz Br da Caitlyn, vai ter uma experiência bem... Interessante.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>São exatas cinco horas da tarde pela torre do relógio de Piltover. Como tradição, eu e Vi estamos aqui sentadas, apreciando nosso chá... Ok, apenas eu estou. Pelo menos Vi sempre me ajuda a montar a mesa de chá improvisada na minha escrivaninha, mesmo reclamando que tomar chá é coisa de marica. Todo esse falso incomodo me leva a crer que no fundo ela gosta dessa nossa pequena pausa também. Heh. Detetive que sou, é fácil deduzir quando Vi está mentindo, e uma das vezes com certeza é quando reclama ou faz piadas impróprias sobre fazer alguma coisa para mim, e no final acaba fazendo. Não tenho perdido um único chá das cinco graças a ela e, bem, a baixa taxa de criminalidade na minha cidade... Até que faz um tempo que transformamos essa pequena pausa em rotina.<p>

Agradeci quando ela pôs chá na minha xícara em uma imitação barata de Max Von Mayerling. Vi ama fazer graça das minhas raízes, mais precisamente do meu sotaque inglês. Mas no fundo sei que ela é fascinada com meu jeito polido de agir. Quando Vi terminou de me servir e se sentou na cadeira, Parei para observá-la. Por incrível que pareça, essa destruidora de paredes é cuidadosa e bem delicada com o que toca quando está sem suas luvas. Lembrando bem, até quando ela está fazendo pequenos reparos, ela o faz com todo o carinho do mundo... Céus, as habilidades de Vi quando está de mãos vazias são tão óbvias que eu me amaldiçôo todos os dias por ter demorado tanto para perceber. Até mesmo agora, ela está segurando o bule porcelanado e se servindo com a maior paciência do mundo, como se o aparelho fosse quebrar com o mínimo de movimento brusco. E antes de levar sua xícara à boca, Vi percebeu meu olhar indo de encontro ao seu e meu sorriso discreto se formar nos lábios.

- Que foi?

Ela me perguntou, incomodada e sorvendo o líquido perfumado com um certo barulho proposital.

- Só te observando.

Respondi, também sorvendo meu chá com toda minha educada indiferença.

- Nasceu um chifre na minha testa por acaso?

Heh. Não contive meu riso.

- Não, Vi.

E encerrei nosso pequeno diálogo, mas sem deixar de admirá-la. Meus pensamentos voltavam para o jeito delicado de Vi tocar certas coisas...

_E certas pessoas. _

Talvez... Só talvez eu seja a única que esteja a par destes pequenos detalhes em Vi, e provavelmente a última mulher que tenha sentido os prazeres proporcionados por essas mãos nuas... Não consegui deixar de escapar meu sorriso de satisfação ao me lembrar disso. E junto a essa lembrança, me veio à urgente vontade de tocar Vi. Eu tinha que sentir ao menos um pedaço de sua pele contra a minha... Então depositei minha xícara no pires de forma quase impaciente e delicadamente segurei seu braço com uma mão e com a outra deslizei a meus dedos levemente pela palma aberta em um movimento leve de vai e vem.

- Hey, Cupcake?

Essas mãos são tão calejadas e ao mesmo tempo tão macias que não dá para parar de afagar...

- Cupcake...

Ahh, Vi... Preciso sentir o prazer desses seus dedos de novo...

- CAIT!

Vi tinha puxado seu braço bruscamente, me encarando com um grande tom avermelhado nas bochechas.

- Hmmmmm?

- S-S-S-Seu chá... Vai esfriar.

Logo despertei do meu pequeno... Devaneio. Aproveitei e tomei o último gole do chá que ainda havia na xícara. Pouco depois me levantei da cadeira, indo em direção de Vi. Sem nenhum aviso afastei seu braço apoiado na borda da mesa, e me dei a liberdade de sentar no seu colo. Enlacei seu pescoço com as minhas duas mãos, aproximando meu rosto do dela. Tirei o quepe que escondia seus cabelos rosados e o pus de frente aos nossos rostos, escondendo o beijo leve que dei em seus lábios da visão da janela semi borrada. A princípio Vi ficou surpresa com minha ousadia, mas logo correspondeu meu beijo sem se importar de misturar o gosto do chá em nossas bocas.

A intensidade do beijo aumentava na mesma medida de nossos poucos cuidados em manter discrição. Arremessei o quepe para longe e com a mão agora livre tentei alcançar a corda que fecha a cortina sanfonada. Finalmente com a privacidade que eu almejava ter alcançada, não tardei e logo deslizei minhas mãos pela gola de Vi. A puxei com vontade para mais perto de mim, causando a ela um suspiro abafado pelo nosso beijo. Percebi um par de mãos pousar possessivamente na minha cintura, e uma boca ofegante cobrir meu pescoço, lambendo minha pele e seguindo sua língua em direção ao meu ouvido. Mordi meu próprio lábio com força ao sentir os dentes de Vi puxar minha orelha devagar, como se soubesse exatamente meu ponto... Ahh... Fraco... É difícil segurar o gemido quando alguém sabe como te deixar excitada... E tenho de admitir, ela até que se sai muito bem como detetive...

Porém, minhas habilidades de exploração são mais aguçadas, e não me contive nem um pouco ao mostrá-la quando eu desci minha mão pela sua gravata até chegar a pele escondida por dentro do top preto... Hm... Acho que descobri um novo ponto fraco. Vi não conseguia disfarçar os gemidos baixos e descompassados que soltava quando eu apertava e arranhava seu seio direito com minhas unhas. Ela é durona, sei que ela pode suportar um pouco de... Dor... Ah... Não consigo evitar meus próprios gemidos, sua expressão mista de agonia e desejo move minha vontade de tomá-la como mestra e fazê-la minha serva, e não mais me contive quando rapidamente afastei minhas mãos de sua blusa para pegar seus pulsos e segurá-los com forca por atrás da cadeira até algemá-la de forma dominante. Quando olhei no fundo dos olhos de Vi, vi meu próprio desejo espelhado no seu olhar celeste.

_E então é hora de atacar..._

- Você prefere a policial boa... Ou má?

E mostrei meu sorriso predador. Pude sentir seu suspiro abafado fluir com o hálito quente em meu pescoço. Ah, Vi... Adoro quando você entra no clima desse jeito...

- Você nunca consegue bancar a boazinha comigo... Hmm... Cupcake...

Vi sussurrou de um jeito que fez meu corpo tremer de desejo. Ela fez questão de sorrir como quem não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil... Oh. Agora meus lábios estavam a poucos milímetros dos seus, mas não foi a proximidade de minha boca que a fez ceder tão fácil. Foram minhas unhas passeando pelo seu ventre delicadamente, quase como plumas. Infelizmente o pouco tempo que temos não me deixará fazer o que realmente quero, mas nada me impede de explorar os limites de Vi pelo menos um pouquinho...

Então me levantei de seu colo para ir rapidamente ligar o tocador de música vintage pousado no canto da escrivaninha, e no mesmo ritmo lento do contrabaixo e o trompete, me reaproximei de Vi. Ela seguia meus movimentos provocantes com apreensão, me analisava esperando algum movimento previsível meu. Ah, mas não dei esse gosto à Vi. Muito pelo contrário, depositei minhas mãos em suas coxas, deslizando-as lentamente até seus joelhos e elevando meu rosto até chegar a poucos milímetros do seu em sincronia com minhas mãos. Sorri quando ouvi as primeiras batidas do bumbo. E então levei meus lábios até sua orelha e comecei a cantarolar lentamente.

- Smooth Criminal... Don't you wanna be caught by my trap?

Vi me sorriu maliciosamente, deixando a deliciosa onda de choque fluir por seu corpo. Ah, seu gemido... Me fez continuar a deslizar linhas mãos por suas laterais enquanto encostava meus lábios em seu pescoço de forma provocativa, e instintivamente me afastar quando Vi tentava de algum a forma me tocar. Ela sabe muito bem as regras do Lap Dance e ainda assim insiste em não segui-las...

- Tolinha...

Sorri de canto de lábios.

- Não me culpe por tentar...

- Posso fazer muito melhor do que somente te culpar...

E me sentei sobre ela de costas, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e levando uma de minhas mãos para sua cabeça, puxando suas mechas rosadas enquanto rebolava meus quadris propositalmente no mesmo ritmo lento e sexy da música.

- Qualé, Cupcake... Se eu fosse um cara cê ia ter uma surpresinha bem na hora de sentar esse delicioso rabo no meu colo...

Eu ri alto, me levantando instantanêamente. Logo pousei minhas mãos no cinto da calça de Vi enquanto colava meus lábios em seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- E se ainda assim eu quiser procurar essa surpresinha?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas me olhou profundamente e deu um meio sorriso, desafiando minhas mãos a explorar seu interior. Eu não precisei de suas palavras, sua mensagem para mim era clara: _**Tente a sorte se for capaz. **_E eu sentia, ela ansiava por minha investida, esperava um movimento previsível meu. Talvez essa punk estivesse imaginando esse momento como um jogo de adivinhação, e não um Lap Dance. Não podemos evitar, são coisas de detetive... E eu não podia me precipitar, mesmo com minha vontade de despir Vi se tornando mais e mais latente a cada minuto que passávamos nessa saleta.

_Mas Isto ainda é um jogo de sedução, e eu estou longe de querer perder. _

Vi esperava eu levar minhas mãos exatamente aonde ela queria. Tsc, tão apressada... Apenas trilhei a linha de sua calcinha com a ponta do meu dedo indicador lentamente, sem deixar de manter nosso contato visual. Essa era a brecha que eu dava a Vi para adivinhar meu próximo passo. Uma pena ela estar levando em conta meu lado bom em sua adivinhação, e esquecer que no jogo da sedução eu nunca banco a boazinha...

Em vez de logo por minha mão por dentro de sua calcinha, eu me apoiei na borda da cadeira com as duas mãos, e aproximei meu rosto de seu busto. Salpiquei beijos rápidos em seu colo, subindo meus lábios para seu pescoço mais uma vez. Chupei, lambi e mordisquei cada pedaço da sua pele, querendo tirar sua atenção. Foi até mais fácil do que imaginei... Aproveitando sua distração, tirei minhas mãos da cadeira e as levei para os quadris de Vi, rapidamente afastando sua calça até a altura de suas pernas. Ignorei seu protesto surpreso beijando seus lábios possessivamente, e só me separei de sua boca quando o ar se fez ausente.

- Céus, Cait... Tem certeza que...Arf...

Vi mal conseguia formar uma frase. Como eu amava jogar esse jogo...

- Que... O quê?

- Que é... É seguro fazer isso... Aqui...?

Tão excitante ouvir a voz de preocupação de vi... E mais excitante ainda perceber sua a indecisão. Sei que ela gosta desse tipo de passatempo tanto quanto eu, e esse é o tipo de segredo que amo compartilhar com Vi. Mas demonstrar receio só vai aumentar minha vontade de ser má...

- Shh... Ou alguém vai ser punida por falar sem permissão...

- Mas... Ahhn... Assim os outros tiras vão desconfiar... CAIT!

- Que grito alto... Acho que sem querer te fiz uma marca nas costas...

- Ahh... Você ainda me paga...

- Com todo o prazer...

E desci minha língua por seu abdômen, deixando uma trilha molhada no caminho. Fiz minha pausa em seu ventre, ainda tinha uma calcinha atrapalhando meu caminho... Mordi a peça com os dentes, mas sem afastá-la de Vi. Ah, essa apreensão dela... Cada respirar pesado seu me incentivava a ir mais fundo nas provocações... Ignorando seu olhar suplicado, segui meu caminho por sua virilha, mordendo e deixando marcas de batom por dentro de suas coxas. Respirei fundo, e exalei o perfume emanado de seu sexo úmido que tanto me excitava. Eu também estava em meu limite... Tão rápido me afastei de Vi quanto voltei a sentar em seu colo. Assim que pus minhas duas mãos em seus ombros e relaxei todo o meu peso no corpo de Vi, comecei a roçar minhas coxas nas dela em um movimento proposital de vai e vem. Eu queria mostrar a ela o quão molhada eu estava só pelo fato de provocá-la... E então eu tracei minha mão direita pela lateral do corpo de Vi até sua cintura. Olhei profundamente em seus olhos, pronta para dar minha cartada decisiva nesse jogo.

- Pronta pra levar o caso adiante, detetive...?

- Mas que merda, Cait... Cala essa boca e me fode logo!

- Como desejar...

E não mais a fiz esperar. Afundei meus dois dedos em seu sexo encharcado, me deliciando do calor e da excitação de Vi escorregando meus dedos. Brinquei com seu clitóris, sem intenção alguma de ir direto aonde Vi queria que eu fosse. Ela sussurrava em meu ouvido coisas desconexas enquanto rebolava seus quadris, tentando inutilmente fazer meus dedos deslizar mais fundo... Ah, tê-la enlouquecendo sob mim quase me fazia gozar em suas coxas...Nunca sequer alguém me fez sentir assim antes, apenas Vi... E quando ela deu um ronrono longo, deslizei meus dedos para dentro dela com certa... Rigidez. Droga, Vi facilmente me tira a concentração quando faz isso... E já que foi feito, continuei a mover minhas mãos dentro de Vi do jeito dominante e levemente bruto que ela tanto gosta de não admitir que adora... E ela mexia suas coxas, querendo me dar um pouco do prazer que ela sentia... Oh, céus... Quando eu senti meu próprio gozo vindo a segurei forte e aumentei minhas estocadas, quase fazendo-a perder a sanidade...

Talvez a pressão de minha pegada a tenha devolvido para a realidade, ou as batidas na porta de madeira e vidro que veio segundos depois. Até que era fofo o tom extremamente avermelhado que seu rosto ganhou, e o misto de desespero e descontentamento de sua expressão facial. Em outros tempos, ela com toda certeza ignoraria as batidas e me imploraria para não parar por nada. Sei o quanto ela queria continuar nosso jogo... Mas os anos de convívio com a maior representante da ordem e da lei dessa cidade talvez tenha amolecido o lado criminoso de Vi, vai entender... É realmente uma pena termos sido interrompidas desse jeito, logo quando ela tinha atiçado meu instinto delinqüente...

Não querendo admitir minha derrota, apenas afastei meu rosto afundado em seu pescoço em um audível suspiro incomodado, depois peguei o molho de chaves amarrados em meu cinto. Me aninhei em seu corpo, me movendo e tateando sem pressa alguma sua cintura até chegar a suas mãos algemadas. Em mais um suspiro demorado a libertei, mas sem deixar de torturar Vi mais um pouco... Me apoiei em seus ombros e rocei minhas coxas na dela propositalmente, enquanto me levantava do seu colo devagar. Eu ainda queria manter o maior contato possível de nossos corpos... Então num impulso a puxei bruscamente pela gola do uniforme, fazendo ela se segurar forte em minha cintura para não se desequilibrar. Fingi que ia tocá-la os lábios, mas levei meu rosto para seus ouvidos.

- Por mim, você só sairia desta sala sob minhas ordens...

- Com o maior prazer, Sheriffe... Mas temos dever a cumprir agora...

_A larguei instantaneamente._

- Céus, como eu odeio ser a manda chuva desse lugar...

- Fala sério, Cait. Você ama ser a manda chuva do pedaço.

E Vi, já apropriadamente vestida e pronta para o trabalho, se levantou. Enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura e me beijou as bochechas levemente, como se nada tivesse acontecido agora a pouco.

- Tsc, você tem razão... Mas tenha certeza que essa noite você não me escapa.

E recebi o meio sorriso que tanto amo em resposta.

**Fim~**

* * *

><p><strong>Como de rotina, mais uma pausa para a hora do chá acabou para as Melhores de Piltover. <strong>

**Vou deixar um omake fail como segundo capítulo, apesar de não ser uma continuação direta dessa oneshot.**

**[É uma Tentativa infinitamente fail de comédia, melhor nem ler].**

**Bom, vocês foram avisados.**

**Cya!**


	2. OMAKE

Depoimentos de uma faxineira.

Vô ti contá ein meu fíu. Trabaiá nessi PCPD num é moli não. Sá dona Queitilim i a parcera Vai só mi dêxa im mau lençóis mêmu ein. Ó só isso! Todu santu dia é a mêma coisa, sô! Elas larga as tranquera di chá i as cumida na iscrivaninha, i ainda dêxa a sala fedêno a séquiçu. Tu acha qui eu num sei u qui a chéfa fais cáquela mulié-macho mãozuda não? Num sei como êssis detetívi di butiquim num pércebi u qui acontéci imbaxo dus própriu nariz. Pió é aqueli mininu lorin qui apareci di veis im quandu, uai! Tôdo baitoladin, coitadu! Num ingana ninguém, num importa quantas veis eli dis qui ta namorâno quéla môça lá di Demacia, só di vê foto ô ôvi nutíça daqueli homi das gema, eli fica tôdo-tôdo! Osh, má essi mundi Deus tá perdidu memo, viu? Xá eu voltá pras minha limpança qui hoje elas caprixaro na senvergonhice!


End file.
